1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable stops or abutment members provided on machine tools such as bending presses, plate shears or the like in order to determine with precision the position of a sheet-plate to be processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the hitherto known abutment devices equipping machine tools of the type concerned are particularly complicated in that they are designed with a view to accomplish a series of successive passes along different lines of operation of the machine. Therefore, these devices are uselessly improved for most of the works to be performed on conventional shears and bending presses.
On the other hand, abutment devices now currently used for standard operations are relatively rough and the operator must perform a number of operations for adjusting them before shearing or bending the sheet-plate. Moreover, in many cases the operator is compelled to move to the rear of the machine, which involves a considerable loss of time. On the other hand, when adjusting devices of this type it is scarcely possible to obtain a satisfactory degree of precision.